The Conference
by vach.tm
Summary: I was trying to comprehend the problem in front of me, but I couldn't, I sit in a chair near my desk and push the bottom "play" from the radio, I already have a CD in it so I knew the music would calm myself "Bad out of hell" from Meatloaf start to sound.
1. What happened?

**I don't own any HP characters**

**Hope you like it!!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What happened?!

He stops the car and ran a hand through his hair. He's so fuck up. What the hell is he going to do? He had just told the world that he's in love with the last person that anyone can imagine. He's trembling, a Malfoy TREMBLING, that's big news, he had just throw 5 years from his life to the sink. How does a death fucking eater can be in love with a mudblood. ARGGGGHHH….. 'I'm so screw!' he thought. He turns his head to the passenger seat.

His eyes meet with soft brown curls, creamy skin, wonderful lips, big caramel eyes and he could only think of the same thing every time he look at her 'she's perfect, so stupidly perfect, that anyone would be desperate to be with her, women would become lesbians for her!!... For HER!!...Why merlin why??..I was a perfect man. 5 days a week I was the perfect president, 3 days a week I was the perfect date, companion, friend, sex friend, friends with benefits, lover and all the things you can imagine. Girls throw themselves to me. But I have to end in love, and with her. Fucking destiny!'

She couldn't believe what had happened. Did she heard right? The press was in a rage to get all the possible information to what Mr. Draco Malfoy has just told. The only bachelor that will spin the world of a woman twice is in love. 'Newsflash I am the biggest dumb in the world' he thought.

Draco turns to look at anything but her, even though he try his best, he could not make his eyes do his commands. He just thought that she's the perfect girl for him, but then again what the world would think if the weirdest couple in the world is going to be together forever, yup you read right…forever because he would not let her go.

She has just caught up with the latest news. She looks at him, because she feels that his eyes are making a hole in her skin. He moves his eyes away from her to the road and stops the car on a side of it. You could only see hundreds of trees either side you look. She didn't know where she is, she only knows that it is the place that she wants to be, far away from the city, the people, everything. She's in the right place.

He needs to talk to her, even though he didn't want to talk to her. He knew that she didn't love him, but he need to know what she thinks about what happened.

"Granger…" silence

"Granger..please" Her mind stop the endless spiral that we denominate 'thinking'. His voice invades her body, it's so attractive, soft but firm, like it can make her do whatever he order.

"Hermione…I'm sorry" Her heart stops. WHAT is he thinking?

"Pardon me" she say.

"I'm sorry for what I said " he say with a sincere voice.

She recount what had happen minutes before their escapade. She made an imaginary list.

_List of …I don't know… whatever happened in the conference (she's a little tire)_

_ 1) The company of his boss was having a conference with the press. (She remember that her boss and her were in a room with the press) Check! _

_ 2) She was with her boss because that's what he told her to do. (She remember that the only person of the company that was at her side at that moment was her boss and she remember about her boss saying that he only needs her for this conference) Check!_

_ 3) The conference was about a new product, or merge …or … was it about the new building?...or about ….about what?...she didn't remember!! Oh merlin.. ok whatever I'll remember later (She just remember that the topic was pleasant although she doesn't remember about what was it) Check!_

_ 4) The press was understanding the importance of ..whatever was the conference.. (She remember that they were agreeing with her boss) Check!_

_ 5) The press was asking questions about the conference. (She remember answering stupid questions about it) Chec… wait a sec.!! She remember a man with a brown hat, horrible 70s glasses and a brown jacket asking about… her eyes turn big ..oh.my.god…no no no no no no!!...that's IMPOSSIBE…please it can't be!…_

"What had just HAPPENED?!" she yell at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I'm not that good on grammar so I'm truly sorry if they're any errors in this fic but I'll try my best. Please review if you want to read the next chapter :P !!**

**Luv, **

**vach.tm**


	2. Meet Mr Boss

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything but plot**

* * *

One week before the conference Hermione was working on a project about a merge of the company that she is working and another company call JAO. She is the secretary/lawyer/get-me-coffee of her boss, Mr. Boss (she always think of him of someone "greater " than the simple word boss, so she names him Mr. Boss).

Hermione knocked the door of Mr. Boss. He's a man with blond hair, white skin and brown eyes. Some of the females that work in the company say that he's hot but she thinks that he's a normal guy. He is 2 o 3 inches taller than her (and she's just 5'4!! She didn't like guys that short) He has a nice body but she's not interest in him. She has her eyes for another person.

"Come in!" said a deep male voice.

She opened the door and found her boss looking for some papers he might just lost. She was used to it. Her boss was a "forgettable" person. She said "Look in the bottom of those papers, maybe you could find the papers that you are.." Hermione didn't finish her sentence because the person in front of her yelled "Find them!" Mr. Boss was arranging the papers that he had found. He had a big conference next week and he was always nervous when it comes of a big crowd and him talking in the same place. You would be asking how Hermione knew where the papers of her boss where? But she knows her boss and she arrange his office every morning so she knows where is all the things that he is looking for.

"Could you please sign this papers?" said Hermione.

"For what?" he answered. He's the type of man that goes straight to the point and his secretary thought that it's a perfect trait it reminds her of someone important to her but she pull that thought away, this Monday Mr. Boss wasn't in a good mood.

His secretary noticed this and answered in the best way she could think of "Merge. JAO. Company papers." His boss in a bad mood was like hell on earth. He becomes Mr. Pickiness instead of Mr. Boss. In this mood he doesn't like anything, he hates too much words in a sentence, he hates the coffee she makes, he hates phone calls, he hates the news, the people, the dog from across the street that he can see from the window of his office, the newspaper, his superiors (that would be his mother, wife and kids, he's the president of the company so no one is above him).. well in other words he's not a man that you want to hang out at that moment.

"Give me" he grabbed the papers from her hands before she could do anything and read a couple of sentence from each paper. When he found the line for his signature he signed it and give it back to her. He knew she wouldn't do anything that would damage his company.

His secretary grabs the papers that he was giving her and exited the room the best way she could. She closed the door behind her and sighed. 'That was close' she thought. The last time that he was in a bad mood he yelled at her because she was walking like if the dog across the street had bitten her. So she was lock in his office from 6:00 pm until midnight with her boss giving her tips of HOW to walk AND stand like a LADY. 'Horrible day' she thought. She remembered how Mr. Boss punished her because she didn't know how simple it's to stand and look good instead of stand and look like a weird person with tics problems (**No offense!!**). Also he tried to "persuade" her from "the dog-walking thing" (yup his exact WORDS) that she makes every time she walked. She shudders.

'Of course I don't walk like that it's just that when a person have a bad day you walk like it, right?'. Hermione went to her desk and sat in her not so comfortable chair and sighed again. 'Whatever...I'm so sad. What's happening to me? All of the sudden I'm feeling like I want to cry for days.' She pushed that line of thought away from her..again, it's been awhile since she have having them, like 2 month or something like that but she didn't care. 'Why I am in this job again?' She remembers 3 years ago "the thing" that pushed her into this ridiculous job.

Flashback

She was in her room singing "Get Free" from The Vines it was 6 in the morning and she didn't start work until 8:15 am. Ginny woke up with a headache and a loud music she didn't know where it was coming from. She said "What the hell!?" She sat on her bed and look for her wand under her pillow. She always has her wand near her even though the war was over. She believes that out there are people willing to do anything to kill the ones that help Harry Potter in his quest. She did a spell and her wand glow the hour a few feet above her. The shiny light glares 6:00 am. "WHAT?!" she shouted.

Hermione started to move her head everywhere. Her hands were up in the air and her body was moving in time with the music. She started to sing/shouted when the song started.

_I'm gonna get free_

_I'm gonna get free_

_I'm gonna get free_

_Ride into the sun_

_She never loved me_

_She never loved me_

_She never loved me_

_Why should anyone?_

Ginny enters the dorm of her roommate and stared with a shock expression at her best friend. She was horrified with the sight she was watching. "How the HELL does she has so much energy this time in the morning?" she said but the music was so loud that her voice was more like a whisper than a clear and shocked voice. She watched as her roommate rock her body from side to side in the music tempo. She was more astonished by the cloth that she was wearing that the movement that her shy roommate was making. Her roommate has jeans short pants (they are really low rise so it start exactly at the start of her groin, and shows a little bit of her cheek bum) and a light green top that stop at the start of her waist and shows some of her cleavage. She has no shoes, and her hair was done in a messy bun with a pen.

_(Come here, come here, come here)_

_I'll take your photo for ya_

_(Come here, come here, come here)_

_Drive you around the corner_

_(Come here, come here, come here)_

_You know you really oughta_

_(Come here, come here, come here)_

_Move out of California_

She ran and jumped on the bed and started to make weird poses every time she jumped. She didn't notice her roommate at the door of her room. The room is not so big but it wasn't too small either. The door that Ginny was is exactly near the closet, the bed was perpendicular on the way of the door. The room has a bathroom and it's across of the closet. She couldn't see Ginny because Hermione was looking at her reflection that the big window was projecting. She stopped jumping and started to move down slow and sexy, until her knees touch the bed. She held her right hand near her mouth like some type of microphone and close her eyes trying to feel how the music surround her and started to sing the next couples of verse.

_Get (get)_

_Me (me)_

_Far (far)_

_When I have alot to lose_

_Save (save)_

_Me (me)_

_From (from)_

_Here! (here)_

Hermione stood up fast and jump out of the bed. She started to spin around like she was a little girl and grab the knob of the bathroom door. She held for dear life and started to move her legs like she was a ballet dancer and look herself in the mirror. She smiles at her reflection and it winked at her.

_When it's pretty time_

_Look into your mind_

_Don't wait_

_I'm gonna get free_

_I'm gonna get free_

_I'm gonna get free_

_Ride into the sun_

_She never loved me_

_She never loved me_

_She never loved me_

_Why should anyone?_

Hermione took her new sunglasses from an open drawer that was near the bathroom door and put them on. She took the pen that held her hair and throw it away. Ginny was in such a shock that her eyes would bulge any time soon, she could not believe that the Ms. Know-it-all could move like that! Hermione's body did never stop moving the music beat and her hands started to move above her head.

_(Come here, come here, come here)_

_I'll take your photo for ya_

_(Come here, come here, come here)_

_Drive you around the corner_

_(Come here, come here, come here)_

_You know you really oughta_

_(Come here, come here, come here)_

_Move out of California_

She put the sunglasses up in her head, leaving it like a headband. The song ended. Hermione was breathing hard and grinning like and idiot, she pushes the button stop from the radio so the next song wouldn't play. She didn't notice that someone was at her door. Ginny could not believe her eyes, she tried to understand what had just happened. She took two steps away from her roommate room and think twice. She grinned and run to her roommate room. Hermione was startled. Ginny has just jump to her bed and started asking question about how she knows how to dance. Hermione went red and shy all of the sudden. She forgot to put a silence spell in her room, 'UGH!' she thought. She tried to hide herself from Ginny's eyes that were gawking at her outfit and answered the questions that she asked.

"Where did you find THAT outfit!? Shit it's like I can't take my eyes of you! Women you have a nice effin' BODY!"

While Ginny was still asking things, Hermione sat in her bed. "Please Gin do NOT tell Harry or Ron that you see me like this? …PLEASE!" she said.

"But why? You look pretty awesome in that kind of 'thing' you call outfit and you move freaking good!"

"Thanks sweetie BUT I still don't want that they know about it. They have some type of image of me and I want that it stay like that. "

"But they would be fine with it! They love you and they will support you and understand you and…" Ginny went on and on about the golden trio friendship until Hermione got sick of it and told her to "Shut up!"

"Fine!" Ginny said. Moments later she look at her with an evil look. "However you have to teach me some moves later if you want me to 'shut up' your little slip."

Hermione went red. "…ok"

"So…what's new?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing new Gin, you know the usual. Single. 19. Heterosexual. Student of LSWW (Lawyer School for Witches and Wizards). Average weight. 5'4 feet height. Brown eyes… "

She could not finish because Ginny said, "Stop! Merlin's beard I was just asking about how are you and you start telling me some type of new NASL!" (it's the acronym for name/age/sex/location)

"I'm good. I got straight A's in all the exams. How about you? " Hermione reply with a straight face. She was just trying to push the conversation to another direction. She knew what Ginny wanted to talk about but she didn't want to.

" 'Mione please don't change the topic, I know that you're not right." Ginny replied in a concern voice. "I know your world is like breaking…"

'I'm going to be sick all over again' she thought. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know how do you feel with all that's happening around you lately?"

Fuck. "I'm starting to do what this song says Gin..." She reached the radio and look for the track 15 from the same CD she had earlier. 'Hold on' from Good Charlotte started to play.

End of flashback

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar...if you would like another chapter please, please, PLEASE review : (...I think I'm not doing a great job with this fic...**


End file.
